Someone like you
by andixx
Summary: The team goes out, Jane and Lisbon dance again and reflect on their lives and feeling. Kind of a song fic not really maybe idk haha. Anyways, I know it sound cheesy but its my first oneshot, Please read it! thanks.


a/n: this is my first every oneshot!! (so it may suck) haha. Oh well, i had to write it. Oh and yeeesss yess I know, the whole 'team goes to bar = jane + lisbon dance in the end' is totaly unorigional. haha, Oh and i dont know if i can call this a song fic, i mean, it had a song, but, well idk haha, im new to all this. Anyways. Its pretty much just about how the team goes out and it reflects on Lisbon and Jane's feelings/lives I guess:p So here it is!

I own nothing! Credit to the song goes to Kings of Leon.

All mistakes my own.

thanks for reading!

***

They had finished another grueling case and had their case closed pineapple-free pizza, though it was only 6 o'clock. Lisbon had finished all her paperwork, Cho read all his books, Rigsby cleaned out the fridge, VanPelt was closing up some databases on her computer, and Jane was lying on his couch.

"You know Jane its no wonder your an insomniac. How would you be able to sleep at night with all the naps you get here?" Her voice echoed across the room.

"Haha very clever Lisbon" he said, his eyes still closed.

"The case is done, you can go home now" she offered.

"Oh thats fine." He smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll head home then" Lisbon said hesitantly.

"Wait" Rigsby sucked in a breath. "It was a hard case, I think we should give ourselves a special reward. How about we all head out for a drink? My treat, plus tomorrow is our day of, which is rare, so it won't cut into our work" he offered.

Rigsby had been trying to get Lisbon's trust back after what had happened with VanPelt. He wanted her to know he was still the same agent and it wouldn't be interfering with his work. Them going out for a little while would, he hoped, remind her of old times when they all went out together and had fun, not as Rigsby, Vanpelt, and the others, but as a team.

"Uhm" Lisbon looked around curiously, "fine I guess, but only because we don't have work tomorrow, and you guys did a great job today." she looked at them all before turning to the side.

"You coming to Jane?" her gaze fixated on the couch.

"Aww, you asked me first. Isn't that sweet, well you know-"

"Are you coming or not?" She asked now annoyed as a faint blush snuck its way onto her checks.

"Not like I have anything else to do" He he smiled and hopped up, grabbing his jacket. Lisbon just rolled her eyes and followed them out.

***

"Well, this is nice" Jane took a sip of his tea and looked at the people across from him.

He was sitting on one bench with Rigsby and on the other side of the table where Lisbon, Cho, and Vanpelt. They where in a small cafe'/pub that had a nice old fashioned feel to it. Dim lights, warm brown walls, wooden tables. No smoke filling the air or loud music that makes your ears want to run away from you.

"Sure is" Lisbon said, slowly starting to relax.

Their was a small area where people where a few couples where dancing. According to the sign it was 'Slow Dance Saturday' . Yeah, real original.

Cho got up and headed towards the bathroom leaving Lisbon, Grace, Jane and Rigsby alone, making things just a tad awkward. Rigsby gained some courage and finally asked VanPelt to dance. He knew it didn't make Lisbon too happy, but though he was trying to gain her trust back, he had to do the same for Grace after the little, or rather large misunderstandings they had run into. "Sure" she said smiling and taking his hand. Lisbon looked after them uneasily.

"Oh relax, their just dancing. No need to beat yourself up about it. Let them be happy" Jane looked at her.

"I guess" she mumbled, taking a sip of her drink. Their had been a hint of truth behind what Jane had told Lisbon earlier that month. She was a bit jealous of their 'normal life' as he put it. Though she never really though of such things. Well, she did, but she didn't show it, though, as terribly selfish as she knew it was, she gained some comfort in knowing that Jane felt the same way.

"What's on your mind?" Jane's green eyes suddenly locked on her own.

"Nothing really, you know, work" she shrugged.

"Hm, of course" he said, observing her closely. He saw Rigsby & Vanpelt dancing in the corner of his eye, and Cho talking to a young bartender, there sure was no business like Cho business he thought and laughed to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Lisbon smirked.

"Oh nothing" He said looking at her once again. What he thought was funny though was the fact that people like VanPelt and Rigsby and even Cho could find love, when they where so much younger than Lisbon and himself, who had been through much more than them. Maybe people who where so damaged like these two could never find love again, because after all the hurt and suffering the world had put them through, they could no longer learn to trust anyone but themselves. Because they knew how harsh this twisted joke that we call life could be. He pushed his thoughts aside and looked into Lisbon's emerald eyes.

He had looked up when the song had changed.

"What?" she smiled, looking at his curious expression.

"Nothing, I just love this song." she said.

"Love this song" she almost laughed.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"You obviously want to dance" Lisbon tried her best at impersonating Jane's voice from the night he had asked her the same question.

"Oh Lisbon, I think i've rubbed of on you, you mustn't look into everything with such importance, I was simply stating a fact that I enjoy the song thats all, no need to start making assumptions" he grinned at her.

"Okay then, if you say so." She took another sip from her drink looking up at him with a smirk.

"Oh fine woman, stop begging shesh! Do you always get what you want?"

"W-what?"

Jane started to stand up and held out his hand." Well obviously your just dying to dance with me again, its written all over your face, c'mon"

"I- i didn't mean" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, "J-jane i was just kidd-"

He wrapped his hand around her and lightly placed his arm on the small of her back, like the last time they'd danced. She decided to just go with it, their was no way of getting out of this one now. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

___Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

___You know that I could use somebody_

___You know that I could use somebody_

Jane was living for revenge. His life, his heart, his soul, whatever you will call it, was ruled by a red painted smiley face on the wall. It was no secret, though the image did not enter his mind as he held Lisbon closer to him than any normal person would with their 'boss'. He needed someone, though how could he trust anyone? Did anyone understand what he'd been through? How he couldn't even trust himself because of the fear to harm others?

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

Lisbon found it hard to relate to people. They where either to happy or to sad or angry, but she felt some kind of a connection with Jane. It might have all been in her head, but she didn't think so. The way he spoke, the way he looked at life, the things he did, though sometimes childish, finally made her feel equal to someone. She'd not only always felt like the people she where around where less sharp than her, a flaw that she had carried with her since her childhood (she always felt the need to outdo herself) and Jane , well, he was a challenge to compete with, but she'd also always felt like nobody could understand her pain, nobody could help her, nobody understood how much strength it took to get through everything. Jane did though, Jane did.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_ _Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_ _I hope it's gonna make you notice_ _I hope it's gonna make you notice_

He'd always felt like she didn't notice him. Like his mask was so good she didn't see what was underneath. He sometimes regretted the act he had to put on to get by every day. He wished she'd notice he wasn't just the annoying trouble maker, but that he truly cared. It wasn't true that he 'didn't have anything else to do' than work with her, he just couldn't bear t think of spending his days any other way.

_Someone like me,__someone like me_

___Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_ _I'm ready now,_

_ I'm ready now_ _I'm ready now, I'm ready now_ _I'm ready now_

He could feel it, when he was near Lisbon, his life had some spark of light. Its like he had been trapped in a sea of darkness, but Lisbon was his moon, she was shining a light that would slowly guide him down the right path. He would realize that their was more than revenge, in time. In time he'd be ready to move on with his life, though he'd never forget his past. In time, he'd be ready.

Floating around in his arms made Lisbon feel weightless. The smile that had formed on her lips was even wider than last time they'd danced. She knew they where both terribly damaged. But who wasn't, really? Maybe thats what they needed though, someone who understood, someone who'd been their. They both needed a friend who was able to look them in the eye, knowing everything about their past, and not need to fake a sympathetic look out of pity. They wouldn't need to, because they knew, though Lisbon and Jane where complete opposites, they where also completely the same, and this brought them together. She needed someone like him, and vice versa.

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see~_

***

Ah yes, terribly cheesy no? Haha. Well anyways. Pleassse review. I know it wasn't great but still, I'd love some feedback. every review makes my day. ;) thank you!

-anna.


End file.
